There Will Always Be Youko Kurama
by xT-Zealot
Summary: (One-shot) A present for a friend of mine. This is about Youko Kurama and his thoughts as Ura Urashima's Idunn Box changes him from Kurama, to Youko Kurama


Author's Note: Hello fans of Yu Yu Hakusho! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! This is actually a birthday present for my friend Pixie Ayanami. She told me that she wanted me to write a one-shot of Youko Kurama, who she seems very obsessed over...and a lot of fangirls probably are o.O Anyway, I decided to write about Youko Kurama when Ura Urashima used the Idunn Box and accidentally turned Kurama into Youko Kurama. So here's your present Pixie! Happy birthday!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Youko Kurama.  
  
Though his name had been well known, humans and demons alike that have heard of him had thought of him dead. After his disappearance, there had been some that thought the legendary fox demon was nothing more then a myth.  
  
But now he stood to live again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
An evil grin spread across Youko Kurama's face as he watched his opponent, Ura Urashima, cower in fear. He had good reason to be afraid.  
  
In front of the deceiver were carnivorous creatures at the ends of the limbs of the Death Tree, created by Yoko Kurama. Having powered the seed of the Death Plant, the fox demon had now created the Death Plant. Saliva dripped from the creatures' mouths, dropping to the arena of the Dark Tournament. When the saliva touched the arena, it started to burn through it, giving the hint that this saliva was actually acid.  
  
Ura Urashima stared at the creatures with wide fearful eyes. They started to draw closer to him, hoping to feast on him, and that the acid would then burn through flesh.  
  
And Youko Kurama was amused by the coward's fear. It had been a long time since he brought fear to his enemies. He allowed his Death Tree to stretch its limbs closer towards Ura. The weakling paled as the creatures drew closer, fear freezing him in place. Youko Kurama felt his Death Tree hunger for the little morsel, his amusement growing.  
  
Long has it been since he was able to control deadly creatures like his Death Plant. Long has it been since he had caused an enemy to cower in fear from his presence. Long has it been since he was able to be alive once again.  
  
Unlike Kurama...  
  
Youko Kurama couldn't help but feel a little...disappointed. Kurama...no...Shuuichi...was weak.  
  
Golden fox like eyes narrowed.  
  
How could Shuuichi be so gullible? To believe this weakling's foolish tale?  
  
Youko Kurama had felt Shuuichi being drawn into Ura's lies. Like a fish being baited by a worm on a hook. And once he had jumped for the bait, he had been reeled in. Quite appropriate considering Ura's weapon was a fishing pole.  
  
A sick grandmother? Ha. Youko Kurama felt no pity for this weakling. He shouldn't be able to even live. Foolish Schuuichi, showing mercy...his weakness. That's all what mercy is. A weakness.  
  
However, Youko Kurama did not have that weakness. He had none. Unlike Shuuichi, he was strong. He was no weakling.  
  
The fox demon should be thanking Shuuichi, however. Even Ura. Because of the two, he has now been revived. With Kurama having been reincarnated from him, and with Ura's Iduun Box, he was free.  
  
Youko Kurama wasn't going to kill Ura...not just yet. He had questions he wanted answers to, toy with him some more.  
  
But it was more then that. It was the Iduun Box.  
  
Once Ura was dead, the spell of the Iduun Box would end. And Youko Kurama would once again be Shuuichi. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He wanted to stay as Youko Kurama as long as he could. To be strong as long as he could. To smell the stench from Ura. The stench of fear.  
  
But he will find a way to come back again. Nothing can get rid of Youko Kurama. Not even the hunter that had tried to kill him. He would live on.  
  
There will always be Youko Kurama. Always has been and always will be. And nothing could change that. Nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: Well that was a nice little one-shot. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and I hoped you enjoyed it too Pixie! Happy birthday again! 


End file.
